Final Reincarnation
by Alexia-90-20
Summary: HAS BEEN CANCELED. REASONS WHY WILL BE IN MY NEW FANFIC THAT WILL APPEAR SOON.
1. Chapter 0: The World of 2024

**Me: I've decided to tackle a topic people would most likely avoid, a modern LOZ story. Here's some warnings/rules for this story:**

**Zelda and Link are street kids by the names of Leo and Zoey (OCs)**

**Zelda and Link are twins**

**Vaati is the same Vaati for Minish Cap and those games following it**

**This takes place in 2024**

**That's about all I can think of for the moment. If anything else happens, I'll list it.**

**I don't own LOZ or any modern references**

**========LOZ==========**

**Time Period: Four Swords (Alternative Ending)**

**Location: Zelda's Castle **

**POV: 3****rd**

**========LOZ==========**

"**Ugh…**" Vaati groaned as he fell to the floor. He has just been defeated by Link, again. Zelda is now free, and he failed. Ganon must be pissed off. Vaati looked up and saw the hero of time looking down on him. Pity was in his eyes, but soon replaced with courage. Vaati felt his body tense and shake. He brought his head down and waited for his isolation into the four swords.

"**Wait Link**," Zelda commanded as Link stopped the sword. Vaati looked up in shock. Zelda was saving his life! "**As much as Vaati deserves insolation, I don't find it right to do it**." Zelda finished as she stepped closer to Vaati, who put his head down in shame. Link was slightly surprised at Vaati's actions, but understood what he must be feeling. He's been the hero of time for generations and Vaati's his enemy. He had to agree with Zelda, Vaati didn't deserve his punishment.

"**You were control by the power of the cap, and therefore, are controlled**," Zelda said as she lifted Vaati's head to make him have eye contact with her's. Red eyes shined in shock and sadness while Blue-Gray eyes looked at his with concern and care. "**You don't deserve punishment. However, your crimes can not be forgiven**." Zelda stated as she let go of his face. He let his head hang in shame. Vaati knew something was in for him, and it wasn't good. He finally let his tears fall. Link was the first to notice his enemy acting more like a human being. Zelda noticed too and wiped his tears away.

"**I'll trap you in ice and let you live inside until my new life frees you, how about that**?" Zelda offered. Vaati quickly shot his head up in surprise. His tears flew farther distance and started to flow faster. His pride was broken by the princess and the hero of time. His power was too weak to do anything but keep him conscious. He looked at Link, who was looking at Zelda with a shocked face.

"**You don't mean that, do you**?" Vaati finally spoke out. Zelda nodded her head as Vaati hung his head down and smiled. Zelda saw that smile and smiled back in glee and happiness. No one is to die in front of her even if they don't really die. It wouldn't be fair to be sealed away just praying for freedom. Link gave a look of relief. He couldn't do the sealing even if he tried. He wouldn't find the courage to do it.

"**Ok Vaati, meet us at four swords grounds with your cap in hand, Link**," Zelda said as she closed his eyes to lay him to sleep. She turned towards Link and handed him Vaati. "**Please take Vaati to the medic wing and explain to my father what I'm about to do**." Link nodded and rushed off towards the medic wing. Zelda was left alone to pray. She prayed that when Vaati was released, whoever she was then would take care of him and turn him good. Link would also help her too! She knew that. She got up after her pray and left towards the four swords grounds grabbing an ice wand on the way.

**TIME SKIP!**

Vaati slowly walked with guards on each side guiding him to grounds. He was in chains and was being held by them. He held his cap close so no one would take it. He soon made it to the grounds and was shoved by the guards as they closed the doors. As his cap landed on the ground, Vaati looked up and saw Zelda with an Ice wand and Link with a sheet of sorts. Vaati grabbed his cap, got up, and walk towards the pair. He looked up and saw the drawings in the walls. Such work was surely to never be forgotten, right?

"**Hello Vaati how is your head**?" Zelda asked as she unlocked the chains freeing Vaati's wrists. Vaati felt his wrists and sighed in relief. Those chains hurt your wrists after a while. He looked at Link how pointing to a stone table to was long enough for Vaati to lie on without his feet hanging of the edge. He walked towards the table and lied down and looked up. Zelda came to his side along with Link.

"**Vaati, I need you to fall asleep for me. You should fall asleep easily due to the drink you drank**." Zelda answered Vaati's wonder about his strange drink he had earlier. He picked a spot on the ceiling and stared at it until his eyes slid down. After a minute, his breathing became a pattern. She quickly put his hat on his chest and crossed his arms and hands like a mummy. Zelda looked at Link who nodded, wrapping Vaati in one blanket. Zelda recited a spell and ice soon started to form around Vaati. When the ice reached Vaati's cap, Link quickly put a pillow under his head and blindfolded him. When the ice covered Vaati head to toe, Link wrapped Vaati in two blankets. He blended in with the soundings.

"**It's done. Link, let's go**." Zelda said as Link follow her close suit. He turned around and grabbed his shield and sword. He laid the sword to rest and put his shield on Vaati's castigate. Link closed his eyes and toke of his hat and stood there in silence for his enemy. He hoped for Vaati's sack, he would be surrounded by good people who would help him change. Link put back on his cap and left the grounds.

What Zelda and him didn't know is that with the spell, came a curse for their dreams.

**========LOZ==========**

**Time Period: Modern day; Hyrulan City**

**Location: Four Swords Grounds/ Ruins**

**POV: 3****rd**

**========LOZ==========**

The year was 2024. Hyrule had come a long way from its medieval counterpart. Hyrule has become a city that Zelda's family rule. Every child of the family is to become the mayor when they hit 18. However, things are a bit… screwed up… The child are twins and are the reincarnations of Link and Zelda. While they went to private school, they would end up skipping classes to meet their street gang, the Gerudo clan (It's just a name, the species died out). They were friends with the Garon clan (Again, just a name) and held a tight bond to never be broken.

Right now, the reincarnations of Link and Zelda are exploring ancient ruins during 4th period at Hyrule Middle School. They had come upon an old Hyrule castle that served for something they didn't remember. Link set off any traps and let Zelda through who got them across long gaps in the floors.

"**Yo, Zelda, care to help me with this door**?" Link called to his twin sister. Link smirked at his sister's annoyed face. She hates being called Zelda and preferred to be called by her nickname, Zoey. She went towards the door and pushed with Link to open it. It revealed a beautiful ground that had a sword stuck on a pillar in the middle of it.

"**So, Link, What cha wanna do**?" She said smirking at his annoyed face. Like her, he hates being called by his past lives' name. He preferred to be called Leo. He sighed and looked around while Zoey went straight. After a minute of exploring, Zoey came across a sheet.

"**LEO! I found something**!" Zoey called out as Leo rushed to her side. It was sheet covering something. Instead of just leaving, Leo pulled off the sheet to find another. Zoey took off the sheet to reveal a crystal of ice with a pale white skinned teen inside. He held a purple cap in his hands and was wearing weird clothing. Leo crouched down and grabbed a shield that fell earlier.

"**What do you think this is**?" Leo asked his sister, who wasn't paying any attention to her brother's discovery. She was more amazed by this teen, Not only does he look alive, he looks pretty cute! Zoey tapped her brother's shoulder to get his attention. Leo turned around and looked at the crystal.

"**Do you think we can break this**?" Zoey asked as her brother shrugged. Leo looked at the boy and saw a name engraved into the table. "**Sis, this boy's name**," He cut himself off when she suddenly appeared looking at the name.

"**His name is Vaati**." Zoey finished. They soon heard a weird sound close by and quickly went back to the crystal, which was cracking. They started to panic. Zoey went on one side while Leo went on the other. They didn't know to either break it open or keep it sealed. With little time, they chose to broke the crystal, which released a bright light that made the twins shield their eyes and fall on their behinds. After the light vanished, they saw the boy awake and sitting. A pillow has been thrown to the wall and a blanket was on Zoey. Zoey ripped the blanket with a knife she hid in her boot. After she put the knife back, Leo and Zoey eyed one another before turning their attention to the boy.

"**Yawn! Where am I**?" Vaati asked as Zoey and Leo jumped back. Vaati heard the two and looked at his location. The building was old and breaking. The once beautiful ground was old and brown. The pillars that had the four stones were destroyed and the stones were damaged. Vaati blinked and blinked again.

"**Who are you two**?" Vaati asked the twins who jumped in front of him. He jumped back a bit at their actions, but relaxed when he saw that they were just getting into his eyesight faster. Zoey sat on the table Japanese style and touched Vaati's ice-cold face.

"**Damn dude, your face is fucking cold**!" Zoey cussed as Vaati tilted his head in confusion. He touched his face and knew what she meant. His face was cold, but what is this fucking and damn? Leo smacked Zoey up the head and made Zoey whimper.

"**Zelda, you dumb ass**!" Vaati straighten at the mention of her name. This was the reincarnation of Zelda? Where is Link? Zelda grabbed a book from her backpack and whacked Leo with it. Zoey watched her brother fall down and then get back up after about 5 seconds.

"**That's what you get for being my twin, Link**!" Vaati was now shocked. Link and Zelda turned into these brats? Vaati looked around and decided to tap Zelda's exposed shoulder. Her skin was warm and pretty peach. When Zelda turned around and made eye contact with Vaati, He was blushing red.

"**What cha need**?" Vaati jumped and started to form words. After many attempts, Zelda put her hand to Vaati's forehead and felt the sudden heat. She wiped her hand back away and looked shocked and concerned. She looked at her brother and hand singled him to get the first aid kit.

"**Hey, Vaati is it? What do you want to ask**?" Zelda again asks. Vaati finally got the courage to ask again. "**Zelda,** **Where am I**?" Vaati said repeating his question from earlier. Zelda blinked and then remember this might be the actually Vaati for some time ago.

"**This is 2024. Today is March 23****rd****, and also, don't call me Zelda**." Zel- I mean Zoey replied. Vaati's eyes shirked. This world would be so new, and there was no way to change it. Vaati's eyes returned to Zoey who held a yellow object. She soaked it in a bucket she found (She used her water bottle for water) and pressed it against Vaati's head. The water was warm, but this relaxed Vaati.

"**What the heck is that thing**?" Vaati sighed as he slowly started sinking where his back made a hump. He closed his eyes and smiled in pleasure. Zoey was blushing hard and Leo was trying to find a way out from their current location.

"**I-It's called a-a sponge..."** Zoey strutted. She's never pleased someone before like this, she is so embarrassed. If this was the Vaati from all so long ago, this was definitely out of his character. After a minute or so, she removed the sponge from his head, but Vaati grabbed her wrist and placed in back on his head. Demanding, that's part of character.

"**Don't. Remove. It**." Vaati said emotionlessly as Zoey made a face of pure disgust and wiped the sponge away from him. Vaati looked at her in shock but then was faced with a knife. He backed up as Zoey crawled closer until he was sandwiched by Zoey (Who was in between his legs) and the wall. This position was awkward as hell, but Zoey was not giving any fucks. She held the knife his neck and used her other hands to hold both of his wrists the best she could.

"**Don't. Fucking. Command. Me, Got it**?" Zoey ordered. Vaati nodded and was soon released. She stepped back and jumped off the table and landed on her feet. Vaati got off from the side and went with her.

"**So, you're Zelda**?" Vaati asked with his cap in hand. She nodded and confused Vaati to no ends. How can this by the Zelda he knew. Zelda was a young woman who wore dress when she ever she wanted. She was kind and sure as heck didn't have a bad personality. This Zelda, she was from the bad parts of this world. She wore weird old clothes that were a bit too big for her, she had a weapon was about as sharp as that sword, and overall, she wasn't a Zelda.

"**Stop talking bad about me**!" A voice whispered to him. He paused, turned around, and was faced to face with two fairies. Vaati's first thought was that he was hearing his Zelda and Link as faires! He gasped as quiet as he could, but Zelda apparently has super hearing.

"**Holy Shit Vati (Vaati: Vati?), you find some fairies**!" Zoey shouted as she went towards Vaati, who was face palming. The pink faire gasped at the girl and Green fairy just sighed. Vaati tried to tell the fairies that Zoey was a reincarnation, but failed. Zoey pushed him away and faced the fairies.

"**I'm Zoey, but my official name is Zelda**." The pink fairy and the green fairy gasped, and started to fall. Vaati caught them and hid them in his hat. Zoey was confused for a minute, but decided to not get involved. She took the hat and put it in her backpack. While Vaati stood in shock, a voice called out to them.

"**COME ON GUYS**!" Leo called from a light source. He had a rope wrapped around his waist and was standing on the wall. Zoey grabbed Vaati's hand and dragged them towards the source. Vaati sighed, but held on. He knew, until his powers fully returned, this girl and boy were going have to be the ones who protected him. Ganon must be really pissed off now... Actually, hold on…

Where is Ganon?

**TBC**

**========LOZ==========**

**Modern LOZ timeline and the two heroes are actually kids going into teenage hood! Vaati in human years (At least in my timeline) is 16 and the twins are 12. In addition, yes, 4-year age gap, get over it.**

**Pairings: Vaati X Zoey, Leo X OC (Only mentioned), Zelda X Link**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Action, Adventure, Spiritual.**

**BTW, that hat becomes important later on, so don't forget the hat.**

**========LOZ==========**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gordo Clan Meet

**Me: I was afraid of backlash, but instead I got good Reviews! **

**SkyKly: Thanks! You're probably the first person to say that in quite a while...**

**Melkor'sOnlyLieuntenat: Thank you! All about the two fairies will be explained in this chapter!**

**Personal thanks to Luigiquadrosian, a good friend of mine, for reading it too. Thanks!**

**I don't own LOZ or any modern references in this. All I own are Zoey and Leo and the clans.**

**======LOZ========**

**Time Period: Modern Hyrule/ Hyrule City**

**Location: Streets of Hyrule City**

**POV: 3****rd**

**======LOZ========**

It's only been 3 minutes since Zoey and Leo had return with Vaati, and already they were being stared at. The cops keep looking at the twins, men in their teens won't stop looking at Zoey (She looks about 15), and parents keep pulling their kids closer to them. Truly, Zoey and Leo were somewhat feared by many adults, but were praised by grandparents and children who weren't brainwashed into being 'perfect' children.

The trio soon came to an ally were a gang of females stood. Vaati has been confused since he woke up, and this was even more confusing. Zoey went up, grabbed her wallet, and gave about 5 bucks to one of the girls. The girl smiled and motioned Leo and Vaati over to her space. When Vaati got close to her, she grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him back and forth. After a minute or so, she stopped and held his shoulders until he stopped spinning.

"**Sorry boy had to make sure ya didn't have any weapons on ya.**" The girl said as she shoved him over to Leo. The twins handed over some jewels they found at the ruins to her. In exchange for their hard work, they got 30 bucks. Sure, it isn't much to most people, but this was a lot to them. Vaati pocked the green paper and let his confusion dig deeper.

"**Sorry, names Ginga. I'm in charge of the Gordo Clan.**" Ginga explained. Vaati's head turned to the girls and his confusion deepened even more. How the heck were these girls Gordo? They all have different hair colors, most were not natural, and they all had different skin colors. Only a handful of them were actually Gordo looking girls.

"**What's up with him?**" Ginga asked as she grabbed Vaati's head, pick him up, and turned him back to Leo and Zoey. The twins looked at each other, then at Ginga, then back at themselves. Zoey got her backpack, zipped it open, and grabbed the hat Vaati owned. Vaati's eyes widen. As soon has he reached for his hat, Zoey smacked his hand. Vaati winced at the slap, for he was pretty weak right now, and went over to mop in the corner close to the street.

"**Me and Leo found him at the ruins. We think he's the Vaati from a long time ago.**" Zoey said darting her eyes to Vaati and then back at Ginga. Ginga's mouth curved into a smirk and closed her eyes. She grabbed Vaati by the collar, dragged him to a spot, and tossed him against a wall. He was thrown pretty hard, so it left a small hole. Vaati rubbed his head and looked up to saw Ginga's face WAY to close to his.

"**AGH!**" Vaati cried as he tried his best back up as far as he could. He didn't move that far, but it least it created distance between the two. "**GIRLS! Get some clothes for this dude!**" Ginga snapped her fingers as the girls scattered. Vaati looked at Ginga in confusion. He was snapped out of confusion due to the pull at his collar, again. Vaati had a face of fear once his eyes met Ginga's. Leo and Zoey looked at each other, and then at Vaati.

"**I DEMAND FOR YOU PITFUL KIDS TO HELP ME!**" Vaati called as Zoey and Leo snickered. They said no, turned around, and looked out for adults passing on by. Vaati felt betrayed, and then scared has he was tugged, again. He was taken to a dark part of the ally were no one could see him.

"**So, Zoey, like him?**" Ginga asked as Zoey pulled her knife on Ginga's neck. Ginga toke the hint, and stepped back. Zoey put the knife back in her boot and kept watch. Ginga sighed and smiled. She was proud at her two pupils. She had taught them everything they knew. All the hard work was paying off.

"**He's done!**" Ginga's girls called. Ginga, Zoey and Leo turned around to see a different Vaati. Leo was shocked on how Vaati had easily blended in, Ginga smirked at her girls' work and Zoey gave it her all not to let any signs of nearly laughing.

"***psst* Sis, don't be so Tusendere.**" Leo joked as he quickly went towards Vaati before getting hit by Zoey. Zoey wasn't Tusendere. She acts like it, but in reality, she doesn't like Vaati. He's weird, acts like a person who has amnesia, and has the guts. She didn't like those qualities, expect for the guts part. She's surrounded by male pansies.

"**Zoey, do you like it?**" Ginga snapped Zoey out of her thoughts. Zoey looked at Vaati in his… weird… clothes. He wasn't dressed right, AT ALL! Zoey snickered, but couldn't hold back her laughter. The girls had tricked him and put him into stupid clothing. Vaati was shocked at Zoey's outburst, and looked at the mirror next to him. He then knew why she started laughing.

"**I hate you all..**." Vaati emotionlessly commented as Zoey fell to the ground laughing. She could barely breathe sure, but this was too funny! Vaati was wearing a dress shirt with a pair of shorts with sandals. His hair was all over the place and his hands were wrapped in bandages.

"**Nice job Ginga!**" Leo high fived Ginga who was too, laughing. Zoey had stopped laughing a moment ago and started to hold Ginga so she didn't fall. Vaati went back to the dark part and changed right back into his clothes. Before he tried to leave, Zoey handed Leo Ginga and grabbed Vaati by his shoulders. Vaati instantly stopped and looked at Zoey.

"**Let go of. Me!**" Vaati toke her hands off of him. She grabbed him again and smacked him in the face. She started to have flames in her eyes while Vaati touched the place he was slapped at and started to get angry. He tried to grab Zoey's hair, but was blocked by Zoey's hand while she grabbed his hair. Vaati had grabbed her shoulders and started to fight. After a puff cloud formed, Leo grabbed Zoey while Ginga grabbed Vaati.

"**Can I go?**" Vaati asked as he tried to shake Ginga off of him. Ginga refused and held him tighter. Zoey tried to fight Vaati again, but Leo pulled her back. One of the girls gave both Zoey and Vaati a towel and wiped their faces. After a minute, the girl disappeared and went to get something else.

"**LET ME GO!**" Zoey screamed as Leo was straggling to keep Zoey down. Vaati was getting harder to control too. After a minute, the girl comes back with a frying pan. Zoey and Vaati looked at each other, and was knocked out.

"**Thanks Pumia!**" Ginga thanked Pumia as she bowed and went to go put up the frying pan. Ginga and Leo looked at each other and sighed. Since Vaati's now part of the party, things are gonna change around here. Leo looked into Vaati's hat and was knocked back by the two fairies again. The two fairies looked at Leo, who was lying on the ground with Vaati's hat.

"**Who are you?**" The pink fairy asked. Leo blinked and hung his head. He sat up and looked at the two fairies. Ginga crouched down and looked at the fairies. The green one was looking at Leo and circling him. The pink one was waiting for a response.

"**My name is Leo. My official name is Link.**" Leo replied looking at the fairy. The green one stopped, went to his head, and sat on it. The pink one gasped and flew right into his face and made him sneezed.

"**You're Link! That means that brat was actually me!**" Leo got confused. After a minute, he connected the dots. These two were Link and Zelda as fairies! Leo grabbed 'Zelda' and looked at her in his hand. Link started to bump Leo in anger.

"**What happened to you two?**" Leo asked. Zelda had a sweat drop appear next to her. Link stopped hitting Leo and went next to Zelda who was released. Zelda looked at Link and back at Leo. Link motioned Ginga to come next to Leo.

"**Well, when we put Vaati to sleep, we've been having dreams about meeting him in this time line. After we died, we became fairies and was awoken with Vaati.**" Zelda explained. Leo nodded in agreement and put both Zelda and Link back in the hat. Ginga looked at Leo as she got up and walked off. Leo followed her behind and tied the Hat together. Leo looked at the street behind him and saw a strange man looking at him. Before he could grab his gun, the man disappeared. Leo looked back and toke caution for the rest of the way.

**======LOZ========**

**Who is the man? Nope, you're not allowed to know right now! Zoey and Vaati seem to not like each other right now. Will they make up? Probably not…**


	3. Chapter 2: Time to start up the conflect

**Me: Hey everyone. I noticed this story is becoming really good, and I hope this continue. I would like some help though. If you'll would review this story, I would appreciate it. Now, with this chapter, I'm going to put in some new characters. The main reason for this is…**

**Me: 1. I really want to go outside of the punk life in Hyrule and focus on the more Middle/High class of town. 2. I was recently looking at Zelda theories and thought, hey why not! The theory is the Tetraforce. The theory, which predicts that there's a fourth piece of the triforce. Starting this chapter, this theory will be a part of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or any modern reference or the theory**

**Location: Hyrule middle School  
PV: ?  
=============**

My name is Willow. I'll just throw that out there. I'm of the rich class in town. My father is a scientist who's been trying to recreate the triforce, which has been lost for decades. My class treats me like a celebrity, nearly a goddess. It wasn't a good feeling at all. I didn't even do anything to deserve this fame. Personally, I wish my dad would lose his job so I wouldn't have all this fame.

I'm selfish. I'll fully support that idea, I'm the one who came up with it. Yet, it never bothers anyone. It's annoying. I've heard all about the Link and Zelda of our time. They're casted out at our school and treated like aliens. I mean for heaven sakes, my 'friends' trip them every day cause the find this funny. Now, I agree, they are a poor excuse of society, but geez. They don't have to go that far.

My mother was my teacher. Her name Hellen. She was a very beautiful woman, but it's downright creepy that my male classmates want to date her, at least in my opinion. My female classmates are jealous, but never take it out on me, but on their grades. Weird, to say the least, but hey, everyone has an opinion.

"**Willow, You there?**" My only true friend, Tammy, called as I snapped out of my world. She was my height and she was kinda nerdy to others. She doesn't care much for beauty like everyone else and hell, I can see why. The fashion here is really… Sluty…

"**I'm here. What's up?**" I responded as I toke a bit of my needles. I like to eat very common food because it tastes so much better than expensive food in my opinion. Tammy was just eating a regular ham sandwich. When you meet someone like Tammy, you HAVE to reveal your true self. You can't hide anything from her.

"**You're thinking about your life again, aren't you?**" Tammy asked me. I just kept eating my noodles in silence and just a ted bit of shock. I wasn't all surprised because we've been friends for 7 years now, but I'm still surprised since she guessed it right. She just smiled and swayed her head left to right in amusement. She must apparently find my personally life situations funny. Is it wrong that I agree with her?

"**Here, tell ya what. After school, I'll ask my mom if she can drive you to your dad's science lab, okay?**" Tammy offered. This wasn't the first time she offered this. I have been thinking of this problem for months and for that time, she would ask at least once a month. I would usually decline, but this time, I said yes to her offered. She hugs the living daylights out of me, and leaves me for 4th period while I left for my 4th period.

**Location: Dad's science lab  
PV: 3****rd**** period**

In the middle of the city, there was a giant dome. This building powers the entire city. A black limo had just arrived at the entrance of the building. A butler had gone out and opened the door to reveal Willow and Tammy in their Sunday best. A scientist emerged from the dome, hugged Willow, and picked her mid hug.

"**Daddy!**" Willow cried as she hugged the red haired man. The butler tapped the man's shoulders and signaled him to let go of his daughter. The man put her down and Tammy hugged the man out of respect. He was the main reason the city was not in total ruins. The man smiled and led Willow and Tammy inside.

"**So, Professor Ganon, how is it?**" Tammy asked the professor. He smirked and patted Tammy's head. "**Everything is fine. Did you do what I asked?" **Willow became confused and looked at her friend, who was shaking her head up and down. Ganon smiled.

"**What are you talking about?**" Willow said as she jumped into the conversation. Tammy and Ganon exchanged glances and smiled. Letting Willow wouldn't cause any trouble as long as Ganon's true name remained a secret. As soon as the saw two closed doors in front of them, Ganon whispered to the butler. The butler pushed a couple of buttons and led the group inside.

"**You see sweetheart. Your friend here,**" Ganon began as he pointed to Tammy who smiled and waved. "**She went and stalked the twins.**" Willow gasped at the mentioned. "**You mean, the Triforce twins!**" Willow asked as Ganon nodded. Soon the doors revealed a giant lab. On the screens, there was a photo replica of the triforce lost long ago. Another monitor had a video of the towns walking through town with a hooded boy with them. The finally monitor had a picture of , what looked like a piece of the triforce.

"**Dad why are you stalking them?**" Willow asked as Ganon pointed to the triforce replica on the table. It was all grey and shiny like regular metal. What made it so important is that, they already had one piece. Ganon had the triforce of power. "**Because sweetie, if we had all the pieces. We could have anything we want.**" Ganon replied as he looked at a clipboard and left them alone.

Tammy was smirking while Willow was still confused. They had ever thing they wanted, but why would her dad want more? Willow pondered more and more until nothing made sense. None of her theories made sense and she soon gave up on trying. Tammy patted her head like a dog.

"**Don't worry Willow, you'll understand soon.**" Tammy reassured her and Willow sighed. Just what was happening to her family and friends. Ever since they found evidence of a triforce, they went mad with trying to find out. Willow grabbed her sketchbook and started to draw a whole new picture. She ended up drawing the female triforce twin.

"_**AGHH!**_" Willow screamed in her head as she threw her sketchbook to the floor and lend back in her seat. She had been drawing this twin for days and couldn't figure out way. Maybe it was her outfit. Maybe it was her hair. Maybe that necklace. Willow quickly clutched her head out of her new headache.

**Location: A set of apartments  
POV: Triforce twins**

"**You two are to take Vaati with you to school tomorrow, Okay?**" Ginga instructed as Leo and Zoey nodded. It was nighttime and Vaati had been sleeping for hours while Zoey had awaken just mere minutes ago. Ginga yawned and went upstairs to go get some rest. Zoey and Leo's home was currently Ginga's home.  
"**Hey Leo, why doesn't the cop notice us skipping?**" Zoey asked as Leo shrugged. He went the closet door and dragged out their uniforms. Zoey went to pick out some shorts and stockings and added them to the hanger holding her uniform. Leo added some holes in his jeans and hid a pocketknife in his coat. They never cause trouble in school, so no one checks them in pure stupidity.

"**Oh shit, Leo!**" Zoey shouted as she grabbed some of her nightclothes and placed them on her bed. Leo turned around to face his sister. "**What up sis?**" Leo asked. "**We gotta enroll Vaati.**" Silence filled the air. Zoey grabbed some scissors and put them in a cup with some hair gale. Leo grabbed some money and put the greens in his wallet for the morning. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Day 1: End  
TBC  
==============**

**Yeah, Ganon's here! Now, that theory gonna be important, so remember that.  
Tammy is also gonna be important along with Willow.**

**Next Time: Leo and Zoey have a fun time with Vaati getting him ready for school. When they get there, some trouble arises and a little secret is revealed. Wanna know? Wait until next time!**


End file.
